


Greek God

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Class reunion, Drinking, F/M, Sam Winchester is a Saint, Smut, Temporary Breakup, because lets face it he is, everyone fawns over how hot this man is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The reader is invited to their first class reunion since they graduated and they are not excited, especially since they just got into a fight with their boyfriend Sam a few days ago. There is a pleasant surprise waiting for her when she arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

God, the nerve of this guy. All you were trying to do is help, but nooooooooo apparently you were in the way. If not for you his ass would be in a world of hurt or he would be dead. He should be freaking thankful that you were there to save his life.

"(Y/n)! What the hell?" Dean's voice growled threateningly.

"How about a 'thank you for saving my life?' Dean?" You growl back, not standing down.

"(Y/n), you almost got yourself killed, pulling a stunt like that." Sam sighed, not being overly upset like his brother usually was.

You and Sam had been dating for over a year and a half. He knew getting upset with you wasn't going to help anything, your stubbornness and strong personality making you a force to be reckoned with. Though, he would also agree that's one of the things he loves about you, but never out loud.

"But I'm still here. Come on Sam, not you too." You grumbled as your eyes locked on his.

"Dean is right babe, you can't keep throwing yourself into these dangerous situations like this." His large puppy dog eyes almost melt you, but heaven forbids you to go down without a fight.

"So it's alright for you two to throw yourselves to your deaths for a freaking tin can if need be, but if I want to save someone I care about I'm reckless?" You growl back at them, seeing Dean physically tense.

Sam scowled down at you as his jaw clenched "You-" Sam stopped himself, stroking a hand down his face as he shifted his weight. You could see the anger on his face building.

"Nothing happened, Sam! I'm fine! Besides, I saved Dean from being eaten alive! Why can't you be a little thankful, hm? If not for me you both could be dead! You think I could just sit back and watch that?!" You were just as upset as Sam was, and from the corner of your eye, you could see the 'oh shit this is not going to end well' look on Dean's face.

"I don't care about that (y/n)! What I care about is the fact you came barreling in there with no plan, no weapon, and no regard for your own safety! Did you forget that directly after you killed that one another one almost killed you?!"

"Nothing happened-"

"This time! What about next time? What if next time I'm not able to get to you fast enough to save you?"

You could feel your hands begin to shake with your anger "I'm not some precious China doll you can just hide in a corner covered in bubble wrap, Sam! I want to help, and you know I am fully capable of doing so! Stop treating me like a baby!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Sam yelled, regret immediately taking over his features. "(Y/n)...."

In your anger you turn and walk over to your bag, grabbing it and throwing it over your shoulder without saying a word. The brothers watch you in silence as you grab your things and move towards the door, Sam reaching out to stop you. The glare you shoot him makes him stop, his eyes pleading with you to stay. Without another word you leave the room, the boys left dumbstruck in the room behind you.

Tears threaten your eyes as you pick the lock of a nearby car. It doesn't take long before you are in the car playing with the wires to get it to start. Finally, you begin to back out of the spot, but you stop when you see a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the motel room. His eyes give you one last silent plea that you decide to ignore before continuing to back out. With one last glance in his direction, you speed off in the newly acquired car.

The long drive was cold and quiet, your least favorite thing right now, but you were too dead inside to turn on the radio or the heat. The chill that developed on your fingers kept you awake and the long road gave you time to think. Perhaps it was a ridiculous fight, but you knew in your heart you did the right thing.

Before you know it your surroundings begin to get familiar. The only hairdresser in town, the mom and pop pizza joint, the small chapel, all of it and more your home. You hadn't been back there since before your mother got possessed and killed the rest of the family. You were the only survivor, and you barely made it out.

A familiar building comes into view, flashbacks of your high school days coming to mind. You can't help but smirk as you pull in, a sense of calm washing over you. As you step out of the car you can smell the burn of alcohol and you desperately want to feel that same burn. With a sigh you go inside and take a seat, the bartender instantly coming and taking your order.

With a mixed grumble and sigh you sipped at the drink in your hand. The familiar burn helped to relieve a little bit of the pain, but you knew it would just come back later. You are about to call the bartender over for another refill when a rather annoying voice calls out to you from behind.

"(Y/n)? Is that you?!" She screams out practically getting the entire bars attention.

You sink a little into your seat before turning around to face this random woman who apparently knows you for some reason. "In the flesh. Can I help you?" You add a fake smile for effect.

"Well I'll be damned, I haven't seen you in years! You're here for the reunion, right?" She asked very excitedly as she slipped in next to you.

"Oh yeah, that's this weekend." You had a small moment of realization before relaxing.

"On the phone, you said you would have a plus one! Where's the lucky guy?" She sat up to look around.

"He won't be coming I don't think." You frown as the bartender emerges and refills your whiskey.

"Oh no, did something happen?" She asked with an obviously fake frown to hide the smile you noticed in her eyes.

Ah, high school reunions. Where everyone shows off their life, lovers, and tries to one-up each other. It becomes less about reliving and reminiscing about the past and becomes about trying to convince not only yourself but others that your life is noteworthy. If not for the fact you have no real job, no real house, and now no lover to bring, you might have actually gone.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid fight. I will tell you what, I hope I don't have to see his face anytime soon." You sigh, downing your drink at the amazement of the person next to you.

"Are you still coming? It wouldn't be the same without (insert mean highschool nickname here) there!" She smirked.

That was when you finally remembered her. Sierra Briggs. She was top of the class, popular, student council president, and a total bitch. Why did it take so long to remember her? Probably because you blocked out the existence of the hell hole people call high school from your mind.

"I guess. I mean, I'm just passing through town, but I might as well stop by while I'm here." You smile half-heartedly.

"Awesome!" She grinned as she pulled out a notebook, writing your name along with 'possible plus one' next to it which made you frown. "Just remember, we have a formal dress code." She smiles as she stands. "It was good to see you!"

Before you could comment on her note, she was gone. You heard a chuckle from the man behind the bar which caught your attention. When you look up, you see a handsome and vaguely familiar face.

"Joey? Dear god, you guys are everywhere." You smile as he shakes your hand.

"Yea, it's reunion season. This place is just crawling. I've seen just about everyone in here at least once." He smirked, leaning closer to the bar.

"I'm sure you've heard things no one else ever will." You smirk, leaning in as well.

"Of course! I'm like a therapist, except with access to alcohol." He smirked as he refilled your glass. "That's some strong stuff you got there. How are you not singing karaoke and wobbling everywhere?"

When you were in high school you were a total lightweight, but staying up late drinking with Dean and Sam has helped raise your tolerance.

"Practice." You sigh, sitting back.

"You don't seem too happy about this reunion. Something happen?"

"My boyfriend who I was gonna bring and I got into a fight." You sigh, downing half of the drink.

"Must have been bad." He gestured to your drink.

"Well. See him and his brother work together, the family business ya know. Well one day they were working and the brother almost got himself killed, but I jumped in to save him. Instead of being thanked or appreciated for saving his brothers' life, I got yelled at for being reckless. But you should see some of the crap those boys throw themselves into, they were the last people on the planet to give me a lecture on reckless endangerment." You growl the last sentence before downing the remainder of your drink.

"So you left?"

"Well duh. I'm not gonna sit here and let him treat me like a baby. I can handle myself."

"Maybe it wasn't that he thought you were incapable. Maybe he just doesn't want to see someone he loves get hurt."

You sigh "He has lost a lot of people these last couple of years."

"Exactly. He just doesn't want to lose you." He smiled "I'll bet you twenty bucks he's gonna show up to the reunion looking for you."

You sigh "He doesn't know about it. We had the fight before I could talk to him about it."

"Oh don't worry. Sierra has been sending out phone call reminders every day for the last week. I'm sure he got one."

You scoffed as you stood "I guess I better go get a dress. Thanks, Joey." You smile, digging for your wallet.

"Don't worry about the tab. That was my reserve bottle."

"You gave me your reserve bottle?" You couldn't help but laugh.

He pulled out two small shot glasses and filled them "Of course. Anything for my old high school crush." He smirked as you both grab a glass.

"To high school. It never ends." You smirk as you both do your shots.

"See you Saturday, (y/n)." He waves as you leave waving back.

*************  
Glittering dresses and overly powdered faces pass by as you enter the old school. A few people look at you as you walk up to the desk, eyeing your dress.

A few good years of hunting demons had really helped your figure. All of the running, the heavy lifting, and the daily health foods with Sam had left you healthier than ever, besides maybe your liver. Everyone scanned the dark purple dress you wore. It was covered in sequins and skin-tight, flaring out at the bottom in a mermaid style. The sweetheart neckline showing off your cleavage. Good thing you work a lot because it's always nice to have a tailor owe you favors.

You get to the desk and get your name tag before going to the gym, people scattered around in their old friend groups. You can already tell tonight is just like prom for thirty-year-olds. After looking around, you could almost guarantee that most of them made demon deals for this night. A nice car, a cute lover, hair. At least you could be proud that you weren't a giant fake.

A familiar face came over, along with about three others to see you. It was Sierra and her old posse coming to probably tease you about how sucky your life is. Time to put those good acting skills to use.

"(Y/f/n) (y/l/n), how good to see you! Your dress looks lovely on you." One of the people in the back says with a devious smirk.

You throw on a fake smile and shift into an almost cocky stance. "Why thank you! I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't remember you." That right there is how you kill anyone popular.

You see her face falter for a moment before quickly smiling again "Tracy Morgan."

"Right! Okay. Nice to see you."

Sierra can feel the tension between you two so she jumps in. "(Y/n). Let me introduce you to my husband Curt."

He smiles and shakes your hand, knowing full well to stay out of the way. Smart guy. "This is my husband Ryan," Tracy adds obnoxiously from the back. "Oh no, don't tell me you're alone!" She smirks behind her hand.

Before you can answer, you feel a large body from behind you. You look up to see your one and only boyfriend with a huge smile on his face. His arm snakes around your shoulders to pull you close. "I hope I'm not late."

You had seen Sam in a suit and tie before for his FBI get up, but this wasn't his FBI suit. The suit he wore was pristine, looked brand new, somehow his tie happened to match the dark purple of your dress. His hair was combed back and he honestly looked like he just stepped down from Olympus.

"Just in time actually." You smile at him, eyes locking for a moment in silent communication.

"Well hello. (Y/n) please introduce us to this friend of yours." The girls were all eyeing him down, the boys puffing out their chests.

"My name is Sam. Sam Winchester." He shook hands with a couple of the guys, ignoring the girls entirely. "So you knew my wife in high school?"

You almost choked on the champagne you were sipping when he said that, everyone now looking at you.

"Oh yeah, you forgot this at the house." He smiled, digging a beautiful ring out of his pocket. You look up to him, but he simply winks and slides the ring on your finger. "Don't need you getting snatched up, hm?" He joked, hugging you.

"Never." You smile as he kissed you. Normally in public, you kept PDA to a minimum, but you could feel he needed that kiss as much as you did. Besides, milking it for the bimbos in front of you was also fun.

"Well." Tiffany scowled, clearing her throat and looking at her husband angrily.

You two broke off the kiss and stared at each other for a moment. "Are you two recently married? I think I still see a bit of that honeymoon phase." Sierra jokes. She seems totally content to see you happy.

"Actually, we've been together for a few years. I met her not long after she graduated." Sam chuckled, finally letting his eyes wander to someone besides you.

"I see, so what do you do professionally Sam?" She asked, other people around you growing equally interested.

"Oh, I'm a, uh..." He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his fake ID "FBI." He quickly closed it and put it away.

"We work together." You add, reaching into your purse to pull out the one you brought in case if emergencies.

"Wow. FBI. That's awesome. Well, if you will excuse me I need to go check on some stuff." Sierra smiled, walking away with Tiffany and the others in tow.

As soon as they were out of earshot you turned to Sam to see his eyes scanning over you. "You look absolutely gorgeous (y/n)."

You couldn't help but blush. Quickly shaking that away you looked up at him and grabbed his hand, leading him away from the crowd. "Sam, we need to talk."

He stopped you just outside the entrance to the school. "(Y/n). I'm sorry-"

You cut him off "Sam. Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. I said some things back there I shouldn't have."

"But you were right." Your eyes widened as he said this. " You are right. You are not a baby, and I shouldn't treat you like one. You saved Dean's life. Thank you."

"Sam. I shouldn't have run in there, but I did. And if not for you I would probably be dead too. It was a screwed up hunt anyway. But Sam, I understand why you got so mad. Between Bobby, Cas, Mary, the others, you have every right to be mad at me."

"I just don't want to lose you too." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

You took his other hand in yours and stepped closer to him, Sam instinctively bending down. Your hands wrap around his neck and you kiss, getting a bit more into it this time than when you were inside. If not for the fact you were in public, makeup sex would probably be an option.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." You whisper into his lips.

You feel his hands stroking down your backside and he pulls you closer, form-fitting into his tall muscular body. Before it can go farther, not that you don't want it to, you push against him slightly to make him stop.

"Sam. I love you so much."

"I love you too (y/n)."

"Come on, we've got a show to put on." You smile as he let's go, hooking his arm through yours like a proper gentleman. He opens the door and you reenter with all eyes on you. The clumsy nerdy girl dressed to the nine's with a Greek god on her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so glad to see you are so happy (y/n)." You can hear the grit in her voice as she eyes Sam.

Honestly, it's been happening all night. People seem so much more interested in Sam than you, though it's not like he doesn't deserve it. He looks damn good in a suit. If Dean were here too all the girls would probably have died from ovary explosion.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sam asked, waiting for your nod before walking away.

"Ok, I can't hold it any longer. How the hell is he so god damn perfect. He had to be bad at something. How is he in bed?" She asked quietly, but all of the girls surrounding you leaned in to hear.

"Eros." You sigh, eyes following him.

Some of the girls groan/moan while others look confused. You overhear someone explain it, then more groaning is heard.

"So not fair, he's a living Greek god." You hear somewhere in the crowd.

They quickly begin to chatter again as he comes back and hands you a glass. "Are you cold?" He asks, his hand running gently against your arm.

"A little." You admit. Honestly, you were freezing, but you weren't going to admit it.

Sam quickly slipped off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders, every girl you were talking to previously watching as he rolled his sleeves up to their usual place just below his elbow. This was more like the Sam you were used to, but the girls around you stood stupidly in shock.

After circulating the floor about hundred times talking to people. You both finally sat at one of the outlying tables. He sat next to you with his hand resting gently on top of yours. His jacket draped over your shoulders. You hadn't been paying attention to the light music that had been playing until Sam commented on it.

"The music has slowed down a lot." He looked at the dance floor for a moment before looking to you. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Only if I can do it without my heels." You joke as you stand, leaving your drink, purse, and shoes behind.

He takes your hand in his and leads you out to the floor, people's interest in you two peaking as they made way. You were never popular, honestly, everyone hated you, so everyone was genuinely surprised how different you were. Especially after how suddenly you disappeared after your family was killed.

"You know I can't dance, right?" You ask as he wraps his arm around your waist.

"Honestly, I'm not very good either." He smirked.

"Well, if we suck we suck together. Maybe we'll start a new trend." You laugh and look into his eyes.

Slowly you both twirl around the floor, a few couples trying to show off next to you, but your focus lies entirely on this man in front of you. You melt under his gaze and step closer to him, forming to his shape as he pulls you closer. Your head rests comfortably on his chest, his heartbeat sounding in your ear. His lips press against the top of your head, getting your attention.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He whispers into your ear, his voice huskier than before.

You can hear in his voice exactly what he is thinking which causes a knot to form in your stomach. You can't help but smirk and nod as his eyes scan over your body.

Within seconds of getting into the Impala, hands were everywhere. You straddled his hips, making you just barely taller than him. He pulled you into a strong kiss and gripped your thigh dangerously tight while your hands pulled on his hair and palmed his pants. He let go of your thigh to yank his tie loose and start the car.

You locked eyes with a few of the jealous girls from earlier as you were backing out, so you decided to lay claim to what was yours. As you felt their glares pierce you, you sat up and whispered something in his ear, a grin on his face.

"Which hotel are you at?" He asked between breaths.

Your lips traveled from his jaw down his neck and were now tickling his collarbone. "Two Pony." You sighed between kisses, your hand slipping between the buttons of his shirt to feel his tensed muscles.

"You keep acting like that, we may not make it back to the motel." He joked grabbing your jaw and pulling you into a very heated kiss.

"Killjoy." You joke back as you sit down. You could see he was obviously flustered, so you decided to have a little fun with it.

One hand rested on his leg, a little too high for comfort, and the other played with the already low neckline of your dress. His eyes kept jumping between you and the road, almost making him crash. Got him.

By the time you make it to the hotel, you already have half of his shirt unbuttoned and your hair is now out of its tight bun. He quickly jumps out of the car, you not far behind him.

You struggle with the keys, the way his body heat pressed directly into your back and the marks his lips left on your neck were certainly not helping. His large hand grabbed yours as he laughed and took the key from you and opened the door.

"Little distracted there?" He joked, quickly closing the door behind himself as you set down your purse.

"I could say the same thing about your driving." You tease back as you toss aside the jacket and he does the same with his tie.

"Need a little help with that?" He gestured to the dress, a smirk on his face.

"Please. You have no idea how hard it was to put it on." You groan and turn, moving your hair out of the way and Sam strides over and begins unzipping the dress.

"So I heard your conversation earlier." He whispers against the skin of your neck, his warm breath sending a chill down your spine. "Eros, hm?"

You couldn't help but laugh as you felt the dress come loose "I wasn't lying."

You turn and let the dress drop, revealing you in only your underwear. Sam's tongue swipes over his bottom lip as he looks at you with eyes full of lust. Slowly you make your way over to him and press your body against him. You can feel his excitement as his hands begin to roam across your skin.

"Then you must be Aphrodite." He smirked down at you as you begin removing his clothes.

"This seems a little unfair don't you think?" You smirk as you push his button up off his shoulders.

"True." He smirked, kissing you.

His hands began to help yours as he undressed, his lips pressed ever so gently into yours. He, however, had to ruin the moment and deepen the kiss before grabbing you and pressing you into the wall. Your legs wrapped around his hips as he pressed into you. Within minutes he is as naked as you are, his muscled skin glistening with sweat.

He pulled you from the wall and dropped you onto the bed, the old thing creaking below you as he climbed over you. You and Sam couldn't help but laugh at how loud it was.

"Maybe the world wants the whole block to know." Sam joked as he crawled up to you.

"Not that I mind." You tease back as Sams' lips meet yours.

His large body pressed into you as he nips at your flesh, a small moan escaping you. His hand slowly slides down your side and grabs your thigh as he grinds into you, pulling your leg up towards himself.

You make quick work of his boxers, his lips still attached to you. After he slid out of the last piece of cloth, he slowly slid down your body, his lips trailing along behind him. With swift fingers, he slides off your underwear and kisses the inside of your thigh.

Your breathing becomes heavy as his mouth teases the inside of your leg. "Sam..." You groan, getting slightly impatient.

His growing smirk tickles your leg. He sits up to look at you before you finally give up and sit up along with him. You grab his shoulders and pull him towards you, rolling him onto his back.

"If you won't do it, Winchester, then I will." You huff as you leaned down to kiss him.

His arms instantly wrap around you as he deepens the kiss, a mutual hunger taking over the both of you. Your teeth pull his bottom lip as his fingers curled into your hair. His other hand grips your ass, pulling you closer to him.

He quickly rolls you over, his stomach to your back as he lays on top of you. You can tell he is taking over, which is totally fine by your standards. The younger brother is damn good in bed, especially if you let him take over. He knows exactly what to do and when to do it to get the loudest screams from girls, particularly you.

His fingers trailed down your rear and into you, making you groan as he slowly thrust into you with his hand. You knew what he was doing, he was opening you up. The first time you guys did this you were shell-shocked at him. A guy that large has some large organs too if you know what I mean.

He pressed his smirk into your neck as he inserted another finger, another loud groan escaping you. "What happened to all that confidence you had before?" He cooed, his lust driven voice sounding more demanding than teasing.

He slid his fingers out, you whimpering from the loss. You rolled over to look at him, a satisfied smirk on his face. If not for the fact you were having sex, you would probably have laughed at him. His large hands grabbed you and rolled you completely over as he positioned himself just outside of you.

"I want you to scream for me." He whispered into your ear sending chills down your spine.

"You want me to be louder than the bed?" You joke, making him laugh and loose the overly husky tone he was setting.

"Preferably, yea." He chuckled back.

"Kiss me, Winchester." You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He leans down and kisses you, his hands picking up your hips and slowly sliding into you. You release and animalistic yowl as he slips into you, his hips coming to meet with your ass. He waits for a moment and watches for your nod before kissing you again. With a small whimper, you grind your ass into him, making him growl before moving.

The angle he thrust into you at hit you just right that you had to muffle yourself every time he moved. His name rolled off your tongue as he wrapped himself around you. You reached over and tugged at his hair as he bit at your neck, leaving bruises behind. 

He pulled himself away from you just long enough to flip you over so that you were looking at him. His lips meet yours as he re-entered you, a furious hunger pushing him harder than before. His hands connected with your back, pulling you into him. His body melded so well with yours, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

You decide to take things to the next level, so with a bit of difficulty, you flip him onto his back so that you are on top. He has this confused pidgin look on his face, which quickly switches to one of pleasure as you grind against him. His hands grip dangerously tight to your hips as you ride him, his occasional thrust catching you off guard, but not stopping you.

Judging by the frantically timed thrusts, he must be getting close. With a nod, he flips you over onto your back and resumes control. You can feel your own knot preparing itself as he continued to grind into you.

Your name rolls off of his tongue in the sexiest voice you have ever heard from him. It's desperate, lustful, and husky, yet seems so natural.

Tonight happened to be the night you decided to wear fake nails, which left deep marks down Sam's back. Your cheaply whitened teeth bit down on his shoulder and your makeup smudged onto his neck. Though it wasn't pretty, you claimed his as your own just like you swore to do earlier that night. He also laid claim to you, the bruises you could feel forming on your skin and the soreness in your thighs testament to that.

The night went on longer than you expected, but not that you minded. With a sigh, you both lay on your backs, the smell of sex heavy in the air. You both turn to look at each other, his emerald eyes locking with yours. Sam had this snarky, satisfied smirk on his face that made you laugh.

"Ugh, you are such a dork." You giggle as you roll onto your stomach next to him.

"Is there a Greek god for that?" He joked back as he rolls towards you, resting a hand on your back and drawing circles with his fingers.

You scoff and bury your head into the pillow, feeling the pull of sleep "Probably. There's a Greek god for literally everything."

"Yea, though I think we've killed most of them."

"Probably."

With a content sigh, you roll over into his arms. He wraps his arms around you and you feel yourself slowly smiling. So it wasn't quite angry makeup sex, but it was good sex none the less.

You both lay there for a moment, you fiddling mindlessly with the ring before you realize what you were doing. "Oh, you probably need to give this back."

You start to take it off, but a large hand stops you. "Actually, that's for you."

You stop and look back at him, a nervous smile on his lips. Your eyes go wide as you turn in his arms to look at him better. Your silence concerns him, making his brows furrow slightly.

"I mean if you don't-"

"Sam." You interrupt him before he can finish "Sam, of course, I love it. And of course, I love you." You smile, still a little shook by the suddenness of his proposal.

You can see him relax as he takes a deep breath. He bends down and kisses you. This kiss isn't lust driven, but instead like one of victory like a man who just returned from war. You can feel the happiness radiating off of him as you lay there, both of you feeling the call of exhaustion from the long night.


End file.
